1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a thinner secondary battery capable of facilitating the exhaustion of internal gas, and a manufacturing method of the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a lithium polymer battery using a polymer electrolyte is charged or discharged, lithium ions are intercalated into a positive or negative electrode while moving between the positive and negative electrodes, thereby operating the lithium polymer battery. Since there is little change of the electrodes, caused by the operation of the battery, stable charge/discharge is possible. When the polymer electrolyte is a gel-type polymer electrolyte, it serves as an electrolyte while forming a separator between the positive and negative electrodes.
Such lithium polymer batteries have reduced leakage of a liquid electrolyte and reduced risk of explosion due to the leakage of the liquid electrolyte. Therefore, the lithium polymer battery is more easily manufactured not using a can type case but using a bag type outer casing such as a pouch.